puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Garu
Garu is the deuteragonist in the Pucca series. He is a shy, skilled and quite serious-natured boy who plays the unwilling love interest of Pucca and the best friend of Abyo. Appearance Garu keeps his hair up in his iconic pigtails because his hair is quite long, which is seen in "Fab Abyo". Like many ninjas, he dresses in black with a large red heart on his ninja jumpsuit. He is said to be quite attractive as several other female characters have either been in love or infatuated with him like: * A Swiss girl named Heidi (Swiss Kiss) * The Queen of the Giant Termites (Chop Chewie) * A female rabbit (Abra Ca Pucca) * Possibly Ring Ring (although it is more for getting under Pucca's skin than actual affection), which has thus earned him the nickname "handsome." Even the show's English theme song states that he is "a Pretty Boy." In the episode Romancing the Clone, Garu's clone speaks throughout the entire episode in an obnoxious manner due to the effects of a dishonor potion made by Shaman who gave it to Tobe to spray Garu with it. In the episode Trial by Fury, The Judge (Master Soo) says "Sheesh, I thought the guy would never shut up," after Garu takes the stand during the trial, although this was done in a more light-hearted fashion than anything. In Secret Santa Garu at one point in the episode was about to read aloud to Tobe (disguised as Santa at the time) his list of things he wanted for Christmas, but Tobe cut him off as he triggered the trap he set for Garu. In Hooray for Bollywood, he and Pucca both sing, although it's heavily implied that they were lip-syncing. He also cries and screams in pain from breaking his leg in A Leg Up. In Tobe's Nighttime Troubles, which technically may not count as him talking, a cuckoo clock at one point opens to reveal a small wooden figure of him whispering "cuckoo." Personality Garu is a dedicated ninja in training who has a very serious nature and he enjoys his own company. He has been shown to almost immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor." The reason for this, although never revealed in the TV series, most likely stems from one of Garu's ancestors bringing dishonor upon his family (as was revealed in the original Flash cartoons). Garu also tends to like animals and insects such as in Chicken Spots where he smiled and held a cricket. History Unlike Pucca, Abyo and Ching, Garu lives independently as he lives in a small house just outside Sooga Village with Mio (Garu's pet cat). Garu's house has been revealed in House of Doom to carry booby traps and other mechanical objects with the traps and objects that are either activated automatically when certain items in the house are removed or touched in any way. Much like Pucca, Garu does not talk at all in the TV series as he continues to only use the grunting sounds from the Flash cartoons and it is briefly mentioned that he's taken a vow of silence in the TV series. Abilities Garu is an excellent ninja who has displayed advanced swordsmanship and an incredible grasp on ninjutsu. He has inhuman endurance (i.e running around the world without tiring) as he can perform super athletic feats without batting an eyelid. He has earned himself the "Fire Wasp Ninja" status with his combat skill level. Garu possesses an ability called the "Garusion Illusion," which allows him to create multiple clones of himself that give him the edge in a seemingly uneven fight. He has also demonstrated his extensive ability to play the erhu, which quickly lulls people to sleep. Some of Garu's techniques are based on Master Hiel Kikyu's skills, who is a martial artist that Garu greatly admires. Garu is capable of superhuman athletics and endurance, although Pucca still manages to get the best of him. Character Variations *Blue Shadow: *Sumo Garu: *Garuhood: *Flower Garu: *West Garu: *1950s Garu: *Astronaut Garu: *1930s Garu: *1910s Garu: *White and red blood cells Garu: *Captain Kirk Garu: *Cookies Garu: *Young Garu: *Bollywood Garu: *Hair-down Garu: *Balloon Garu: *Ghost Garu: *Evil Garu: *Garunimo: Relationships [[Pucca (character)|'Pucca']] See: Pucca and Garu's Relationship Garu rarely returns any feelings for Pucca as it is obviously noted that Garu will always attempt to escape from Pucca's kisses or her being clingy, much to her frustration. However, in most episodes, when Garu isn't being chased by Pucca, he is seen frequently spending some time with her even without Pucca forcing him to, Garu shares some love-hate relationship with Pucca. Although, it is unknown if Garu has genuine feelings for Pucca, but he is just shy to admit it and there are times he does genuinely appreciate Pucca's skills in fighting, but it can be Garu sees her as just a friend. He is embarrassed by Pucca being clingy or if he just wants to have time alone, but Pucca will always come at him every chance she gets. Despite all the embarrassment and clinginess, Garu is shown several times to care about Pucca's feelings and ultimately does not like seeing her crying when it is really serious. In Pucca: Love Recipe, there are times Garu doesn't attempt to run away from Pucca when she kisses him and in one episode he willing kisses her albeit in order to help her restore her memories. In a few instances it is hinted that he may or may not like her back although it is purely speculation from the given hints and never outright stated. Abyo Abyo is Garu's best friend who more often than not irritates Garu is always sparring with the ninja whenever he is given the opportunity. Although Garu is his superior in fighting, Abyo is constantly challenging him. They both agree on disliking the clinginess of Ching and Pucca respectively, and would much rather spar than pursue any sort of romance. Ching Garu's good friend. He respects her sword abilities and gets along with her quite well. She does, however, often support Pucca's pursuits of him, much to his chagrin. Tobe Garu's eternal rival whose schemes to eradicate Garu once and for all mostly fail even without Pucca's intervention. Garu spars with Tobe much more intensely than with other people, indicating that Garu considers Tobe to be a much more serious opponent. It is interesting to note that they got along insanely well when they were stuck together in Stuck on Goo, having empathy for each other's hardships and implying that their fundamental personalities click quite well. 'Ring Ring' Garu is shown to greatly fear Ring Ring that he will challenge her on something almost to immediately back down on it. He seems to find her tolerable, such as when he happily rescued her in Four-Alarm Fire, but will not hold back from opposing her when she is being evil, such as in He Loves Me Not. In the third season, she fell in love with him. However, much like with Pucca he is not interested in showing her any affection and attempts to run away from her when she does so. Trivia * In And the Band Played Rong, Garu is shown to be able to play the Erhu, which irritates Tobe whenever he plays it. *In Fab Abyo, after being attacked with hair curlers, Garu's pigtails are released to finally show his true hair, which is long with blue highlights. **However, the blue coloring may be a factor of the curlers (such as hair dye) and not his natural hair color. *Garu's original birthdate was on December 2, but this was changed recently as the official Pucca Facebook account made a post which celebrated his birthday on November 11th instead of December 2nd (which can be seen here). Gallery 1331280084067705673.gif GARU.JPG GARU.jpg Garucute.jpg Gogo10.JPG|Garu (as seen on Tokyo A Go-Go) hj.gif 00210.jpg|Garu with his cat, Mio Garu with long hair.jpg|Garu with his hair down (as seen in Fab Abyo) Garu's honor face.jpg|Garu's reaction to the word "Honor" as seen in the episode Little Miss Sooga House5.png|Garu's baby picture 16154_1079567809591_6396936_n.jpg 44.JPG 43.JPG 36.JPG 35..JPG 34.JPG 25.JPG 24.JPG 21.JPG 67.JPG Gauragoesbackforpuccasgift.jpg|Garu trying to save a flower crown pucca made him 66.JPG Eruptionlove.JPG|The trouble of Garu Heartkiss.png Ping7.PNG|Garu as a Ping-Bong Boy PuccaGaruDoll.PNG Garu's honor face.jpg|Garu's reaction to the word "Honor" Freshlaundrygaru.png Screenshot_20191220-194332.png Screenshot_20191220-193126.png bandicam 2019-12-26 21-13-40-571.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-26 20-43-31-328.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-24 20-35-31-575.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-27 13-18-27-456.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-27 13-16-45-447.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-25 15-52-22-698.jpg 20191228_001005.jpg|Seen On Something tiktok Vienna|link=https://vt.tiktok.com/8ToeRk/ bandicam 2019-12-29 20-10-46-967.jpg Screenshot 20200101-011653.png|Seen On Vhs camcorder bandicam 2020-01-02 11-44-21-906.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 11-47-39-386.jpg 20200102_131013.png bandicam 2020-01-03 15-26-22-107.jpg Bandicam 2020-01-03 15-31-13-220.jpg 20200115_015026.png Photo 1580492809653.png Photo 1580492484402.png Photo 1580492316244.png Photo 1580492224919.png Photo 1580491996817.png Photo 1580491898487.png Photo 1580407770159.png Photo 1580405838402.png Screenshot_20200201-013224.png|Seen On Tiktok + Likee|link=https://l.likee.video/v/rQNRmB Garu/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:Masters